the_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny
"I did not hit her. It's not true. It's bullshit! I did not hit her. I did not. Oh, hi Mark!" Johnny is an eccentric banker and main protagonist of The Room, as well as the future husband of Lisa. In "The Room" In the opening scene of the movie, Johnny is seen coming home on a trolley in San Francisco. He brings his future wife Lisa a red dress out of the kindness of his heart. Johnny remarks how sexy his future wife looks in a red dress and goes upstairs to take a nap with Lisa, soon joined briefly by Denny. After an intense session of foreplay, Johnny makes love with Lisa's navel and wakes up the next morning, showing his beautiful behind to the camera. Johnny goes to work the next day but does not get his promotion, despite them putting all of his ideas into practice and because of him, saved a lot of money. Johnny goes to a flower shop to buy flowers to appease his future wife who would not take it well if he did not get his promotion. That night, Johnny gives the flowers to Lisa, and explains why he did not get a promotion. Unbeknownst to him is that Lisa has already cheated on Johnny for Mark. Lisa orders a pizza for Johnny and mixes up scotchka for him, despite the fact that Johnny doesn't drink. Johnny and Lisa make love drunkenly for the second time. The next day, Johnny saves Denny from Chris-R, a thug who attacked Denny for his drug money. Johnny takes Chris-R's gun and keeps it with him. Johnny scolds Denny for being so irresponsible and getting involved for drugs at his age. Johnny comes back to the rooftop, finally hearing and addressing the false rumours that Johnny had hit Lisa when he was drunk. Johnny tells Mark, his best friend, that Lisa has accused him of hitting her. Mark hints at Johnny that Lisa is possibly more unfaithful than she seems. He tells Johnny about a girl who had a dozen guys, and when one of them found out, she was beaten so bad, that she was sent to a hospital on Guerrero street. Johnny remarks on what a story that is. Johnny becomes confrontational with Mark, thinking that he is hiding something from him. Mark exits the rooftop the same time that Denny enters. Denny asks about the movie the two had planned to watch that night, and Johnny nonchalantly tells Denny not to plan too much, because it may not come out right. The two play catch with a football. Denny tells Johnny that he is in love with Lisa. Johnny does not judge Denny, telling him that Lisa loves Denny too, as a human being. Later, Johnny walks in on Lisa and Michelle's conversation, where Lisa talks about Mark, and how she does not love Johnny anymore. Johnny tries to but in, but Lisa tells him that it's just "girl talk". Johnny tells Lisa the truth, that he did not hit her, and Lisa opens up the possibility of changing her mind about the marriage. Johnny and Lisa have an argument that culminates in Johnny pushing Lisa on the couch screaming "You are tearing me apart Lisa!" The two shrug it off, telling each other not to worry about it. The next day, Johnny meets Mike in the alley, and he tells Johnny about the tragedy of his lost underwear when he made out with Michelle. Johnny tells him that it is a part of life. Johnny later helps Mike out when he was left crippled by Mark's push. Johnny overhears a conversation, hiding in the stairwell between Lisa and Claudette where Lisa admits to having sex with another person. Johnny is obviously offended and taps the phone up to a tape recorder to record all of Lisa's conversations. Later, Johnny has a chat with his psychologist Peter. Johnny tells Peter about his suspicions about Lisa's unfaithfulness. Peter was lost for words, telling Johnny that he did not want to interfere in the relationship. Johnny wants to give Lisa a second chance, but Peter suggests that he confront her. Mark enters and admits he has a girl, but he's married. He does not want to talk about it because it is an awkward situation. Peter tells Johnny to be honest with Lisa and talk about his own feelings. Johnny met Lisa in a hotel, and Lisa paid for dinner on their first date. The next day, Johnny, Peter, Mark, and Denny play football in Tuxes, ending in Peter getting injured. Johnny gets a new client at the bank and has coffee with Mark. The two talk about relationships, and Mark asks about the client. Johnny tells Mark that this is confidential information, none of his business, averting the question by inquiring about Mark's sex life. Johnny leaves, agreeing to go for a jog with Mark that evening, and they do that evening go for an awkward jog where they pass a football while simultaneously running. Johnny comes home, and immediately leaves after greeting Claudette. The others have been planning a party for him, and Johnny comes back home, greeted by all of his friends. It was his birthday. Johnny has a drink, despite the fact that he doesn't drink according to Claudette. At the party, Johnny chats with Lisa's mother while Lisa chats with Steven. Lisa lies and told Johnny that they were expecting, so in the middle of the party, Johnny makes an announcement that they were expecting. Later Lisa gets in a fight with Mark because Mark thinks that Lisa is pregnant with his baby. Lisa slaps Mark, and Johnny gets involved, having a short fight with Mark. Eventually, Johnny fights with Mark again, finally catching on that Mark was having an affair with Lisa. Johnny said that he would kill Mark and break every bone in his body. Steven and the others interfere, and Johnny hides in the bathroom declaring he is fed up with this world. After Lisa tells Johnny to come out, Johnny calls Lisa a bitch. Johnny hears a conversation between Mark and Lisa, because they have a suggestive conversation in front of Johnny. Johnny leaves the bathroom and plays the recording from when he tapped the phone. Johnny has a fight with Lisa and calls her a tramp for betraying him. After hearing Mark say "I want your body" to Johnny, he throws the recorder in a fit of rage, letting out a primal scream. Lisa leaves Johnny, and Johnny continues his fit of rage, destroying various things in the house while having flashbacks of his memories with Lisa. He goes upstairs and feels Lisa's dress, moaning, before shooting himself in the mouth with Chris-R's gun, which he kept all along. In "The Disaster Artist" Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters